Duet
by SeoltangSyub93
Summary: Kyungsoo cemburu karena Jongin akan berduet dengan Lee Taemin, artis ternama yang katanya sahabat Jongin dulu dan Jongin sempat menyimpan rasa padanya. Jongin dan Taemin akan berduet di ulangtahun sekolah mereka yang ke-100. (bad summary) Kaisoo/KaiDO/Kai x D.O/Jongin x Kyungsoo/ EXO FANFICT YAOI!/oneshoot!


**Duet**

 **Kim Eunhee**

 **K**

 **Romance, Humor**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lee Taemin**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Choi Minho**

 **Cast©**

 **Story©Eunhee**

 **WARNING!: YAOI, OOC, BL, alur gaje, typo dimana-mana, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Beginilah suasana jam istirahat. Selalu ramai.

Keadaan begitu pengap, pasokan oksigen berkurang dan udara panas semakin terasa ketika hampir semua murid berlomba-lomba ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong sambil mengistirahatkan otak mereka dari soal-soal yang bisa meledakkan otak mereka kapan saja.

Begitu juga dengan kedua pasang kekasih ini. Mereka sedang makan di meja berbentuk persegi berwarna kuning sawo yang permukaannya tidak rata karena terbuat dari kayu yang sudah tidak halus lagi akibat bertahun-tahun tidak diganti.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, diselingi satu atau dua gurauan dan canda tawa yang terdengar begitu nyaring.

"hahaha.. eh Kyungthoo, kau tahu tidak? Jongin akan berduet dengan namja yang dulunya alumi thekolah ini loh.." celetuk seorang namja dengan logat cadelnya. Warna rambutnya pirang terang, rahangnya tajam dan matanya sipit. Jika diperhatikan, wajahnya begitu datar. Sehun namanya.

"ah jinjjayo?" namja bertubuh mungil dan memiliki bahu sempit itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya. Terlihat imut sekali. Didadanya bertengger nametag bertuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo'.

"ne. dulu, Jongin bahkan pernah jatuh cinta padanya. kebetulan thaat itu dia thahabatnya Jongin.." Jelas Sehun.

"eoh?"

"jangan membeberkan masa laluku, cadel" seorang namja berkulit agak hitam dibandingkan yang lain memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jika dilihat dari nametag nya, sudah bisa dipastikan dia-lah yang bernama Jongin. "hahahahahahahahah….!" Sontak, Sehun dan Luhan−kekasihnya yang cantik dan terlihat nampak mirip dengan seekor rusa yang lucu−tertawa lepas.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Benarkah itu? Jongin-nya akan berduet dengan sahabat lamanya? Alumni sekolah ini? Yang bahkan pernah mencuri hati Jongin?

Nuguya?

Loh. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan partner duet Jongin?

Ia cemburu?

Ah, tidak. Kyungsoo kan hanya takut Jongin kembali jatuh cinta pada 'Si Alumni' yang Kyungsoo belum ketahui. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Yah, walau kita tahu bahwa ia sedang cemburu berat. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Perlu diketahui, Kyungsoo adalah anak pindahan yang baru masuk sekolah ini beberapa minggu lalu, sekitar 7 bulan setelah 'Si Alumni' lulus.

Begitu bertatapan dengannya, Jongin secara blak-blakan melakukan PDKT dengannya dan beberapa hari setelah hubungan mereka sangat akrab, Jongin tanpa ragu menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

"ah.. aku tak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi partner duet Jongin nanti. Bisakah kau memberitahuku, Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan pada namjachingunya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Taemin.." jawabnya kalem.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "T-Taemin? Lee Taemin? Artis terkenal itu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Jawaban anggukan dari Sehun membuatnya terkesima.

Wow. Hebat sekali kekasihnya.

Taemin itu kan selain cantik, manis, jago dance, suaranya merdu pula. Selain itu, kulitnya putih mulus, senyumnya manis dan sangat ramah pada semua orang. Coba, apalagi yang kurang?

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Taemin yang nyaris sempurna itu.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang terbengong-bengong seperti itu, Luhan terkikik. "Kyungsoo kau cemburu?" tanyanya. Terdengar sedikit nada geli didalam suaranya tadi.

"uh-oh. Apa?"

"kau cemburu"

"hah?"

"kau cemburu"

"…"

CUP

Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan matanya. Rona merah muda menjalar di pipinya yang putih.

"YAK JONGIN! Sudah kubilang jangan menciumku didepan umum!"

PLETAK

"Aduh!"

Jongin mendapat jitakan dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah hari ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-50.

Hari dimana seluruh ekstrakurikurer sekolah memamerkan keahlian mereka yang akan ditampilkan oleh perwakilan dari masing-masing eskul.

Begitu juga termasuk eskul dance yang diketuai oleh namja berkulit tan dari kelas XII, Kim Jongin. Tentu saja ia dan Sehun−wakilnya yang diwakilkan untuk tampil atas voting dari seluruh anggotanya.

Namun, ia tak akan tampil sendiri. Yah, ada di bagian 1 lagu dan disitu ia harus menari full sendirian, memamerkan bakat alaminya. Di lagu Bubble Gum dan What Is Love ia menari berdua dengan Sehun.

Lalu, kapan ia akan duet dengan Taemin?

Jawabannya, ia akan berduet dengan Taemin di lagu yang ada dalam mini album Taemin yang pertama, yaitu Pretty Boy.

Di lagu ini Jongin bukan hanya menemani Taemin menari, namun ia juga ikut menyanyi seperti lagu aslinya. Ya, Jongin memang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan mini album Taemin yang pertama.

Saat ini Jongin sedang menunggu Taemin bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Lalu dimana Luhan? Oh, rusa itu akan menjadi pembawa acara untuk hari ini.

Sebenarnya, mobil van Taemin sudah datang daritadi. Namun, ia dan managernya harus memutar jalan lewat gerbang belakang yang jarang dilewati oleh murid-murid yang berlalu lalang. Kenapa harus begitu? Mudah saja. Agar terhindar dari kejaran para fans yang memungkinkan akan terjadinya kehebohan.

TOK

TOK

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat semua yang ada di ruangan dance itu menoleh kearah pintu.

"Masuk" kata Jongin.

CKLEK

−dan pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja yang memakai kaus hitam bergambar spongebob ditengahnya dan jeans berwarna senada. Rambutnya yang agak panjang itu dibelah tengah dan di cat pirang. Ya, benar. Itu Taemin sang artis terkenal.

Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal dari kursinya dan Sehun bahkan merasa rahangnya tak bisa lebih lebar dari itu.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Taemin yang tersenyum manis. "annyeong Jongin-ah.." yang dibalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis, "nado annyeong.."

Kemudian, mereka pun berpelukan layaknya kawan lama yang terpisah lama sekali. Padahal, kalau dikira-kira, mereka memang kawan lama yang terpisah dengan kurun waktu 10 bulanan.

Kyungsoo? Oh, namja manis itu sedang mencerna apa yang terjadi. 'mungkin mereka sahabat yang sangat akrab sebelum aku datang sampai-sampai Jongin jatuh cinta padanya', batinnya.

Taemin melepas pelukannya dan memandang kesekeliling. 'masih sama..' batinnya sambil mengulum senyum.

"ah.. Kyungsoo, ayo kenalan.." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membuat namja manis itu berdiri dan mengikutinya.

"eh.. eung, Do Kyungsoo imnida.." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Taemin yang disambut dengan senyuman juga, "Taemin imnida.."

Sehun berdiri dan beranjak mendekati Taemin. "hyung, lama tak bertemu~" sapanya. Taemin terkekeh, "kau masih cadel juga rupanya"

"aihhh hyuuungg~" rengekan Sehun membuat Taemin terkikik.

"Ehm, sepertinya kalian mengabaikanku" ucap pemilik sebuah suara berat dari belakang Taemin.

Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun menatap namja itu. 'Tinggi dan tampan', pikir Kyungsoo.

Namja itu kira-kira memiliki tinggi 185-an dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam, memakai kemeja putih dan jeans berwarna hitam. Matanya bulat seperti mata Kyungsoo. Bentuk wajahnya kecil, membuatnya terlihat layaknya kodok.

"ah iya, Minho hyung, ini sahabatku saat di SMA. Ini Kyungsoo, yang hitam itu Jongin, dan yang cadel itu Sehun.." Taemin berkata jujur.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongin mendelik.

Sehun mendengus.

Minho terkekeh dan menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajah tampannya. "Choi Minho".

"oh ya Minnie hyung, Minho hyung ini thiapanya Minnie hyung?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"eum.. Minho hyung adalah manager sekaligus kekasihku," jawab Taemin malu-malu. "dan sebentar lagi kami akan bertunangan" , tambah Minho. Taemin bersemu−membuat rona merah muncul dipipinya yang putih dan mulus.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, dan tersenyum cerah. Terlihat sangat cantik di mata seorang Kim Jongin yang melihatnya. Ooh, jadi Taemin sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sebentar lagi menjadi tunangannya, pikir Kyungsoo. Huft. Syukurlah, setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah tenang sekarang.

"Jangan lupa undang kami saat pertunangan kalian berlangsung nee~" kata Jongin sambil merangkul Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya mengangguk.

Taemin dan Minho tersenyum. "tentu saja", jawab Minho.

"nah, kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita mulai latihannyaa!" seru Sehun dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

"KAJJAA!" pekik Jongin dan Taemin, sepertinya mereka tertular semangatnya Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka memulai sesi latihan mereka untuk tampil siang nanti. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya duduk dan menonton, kadang terpesona dengan gerakan Jongin yang begitu enerjik.

Ya, mereka latihan sampai maksimal. Agar nanti saat tampil, mereka tampil sempurna dan tidak membuat kesalahan sedikit pun.

Padahal kalau Kyungsoo boleh menanggapi, ia akan bilang, "simpan saja tenaganya untuk tampil siang nanti. Kalau tenaganya habis bagaimana?". Kira-kira begitulah.

Sedangkan Minho? Dia memperhatikan Taemin yang bergerak begitu lincah, dan sesekali menegurnya untuk memberitahu gerakan yang benar. Sungguh manager dan kekasih yang baik.

.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo pun menyaksikan Jongin tampil dengan pandangan kagum dan hati yang senang, tanpa ada beban yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Jongin? Sejak dari pertama tampil, ia sesekali menatap Kyungsoo untuk memberinya wink yang membuat Kyungsoo bersemu malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **This is my first FF KaiSoo ^^**

 **kritik dan saran dibutuhkan banget, author newbie sihh :3**

 **Akhir kata, RnR please?**


End file.
